


Touchy-Feely

by Precisely_Measured_Words (Measured_Words)



Category: Adventure World (game), Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Cuddling and Snuggling, Drabble, F/F, Humor, Post-Coital, Tails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-01
Updated: 2012-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-31 23:19:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Precisely_Measured_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tonight things were getting a little awkward again, and she wasn't really sure what she could do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touchy-Feely

When it came to fucking, Tzesira thought she'd figured out a good balance between dealing with her friend's difficult past and having a good time. But tonight things were getting a little awkward again, and she wasn't really sure what she could do without making Kay either sad or pissed off.

The thing was, tonight they'd gotten a little drunk before winding up back at the barracks. They'd had their fun... And then Kallista had curled up around her and promptly fallen asleep. Patience wearing, she tried again to untangle the Tiefling's tail from her legs without waking her up.


End file.
